


nighttime

by lhknox



Series: study of a slow love [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Love, Mini Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhknox/pseuds/lhknox
Summary: she only lets herself love in the nighttime





	nighttime

at first, lena only lets herself love at nighttime.

it makes sense, she reasons, because nights are when she’s the most lonely and the love that slowly spreads through her after nightfall is a byproduct of that loneliness. she loves only because she wants to, and she loves kara because it makes the most sense.

and so she only lets herself love kara long after the moon hits the sky, long after the stars come out and the street lamps flicker to life. she lets herself love kara when the only thing she has with her are her desires. she lets herself love kara when she hits the end of the wine bottle and her body aches for comfort and release and everything in between. she lets herself love kara when it’s justifiable, when it’s convenient, and when she cannot love herself anymore.

but then it shifts. it leaks out of nighttime and into the early hours of dawn. kara’s on her mind when she lies in bed as she awakes and as she showers and readies herself for the day ahead. and she decides it’s ok, because she craves normalcy; she desires domestic intimacy as much as she craves sexual intimacy. and she tells herself it’s ok, that it’s not out of hand, that she can stop anytime she wants to.

and slowly, it takes over everything. it spreads and engulfs her like cancerous cells of her own body’s making. soon she loves kara in every waking moment of the day, she loves kara when her eyes spring open in the morning until the moment they flutter shut with exhaustion each night. she loves kara and she can’t do much else outside of that. she loves and she loves until she is nothing more than the words she cannot say out loud.

she professes her love when they’ve both had too much to drink. she’s overflowing with affection for the woman in front of her and her heart feels as though it’s about to breakdown from overwork. she leans in close and she can feel kara’s breath on her neck, she can feel the warmth radiating from her best friend. and slowly, ever so slowly as to not slur her words, she says it.  _ i’m in love with you. _

and for a moment when she leans away again, her words hang heavy in the air between them. and lena doesn’t feel lighter having expelled them from her body, she feels more in love than ever before. it’s as though saying the words out loud ignited every inch of love within her and now she’s made of nothing but what she feels for kara danvers.

she doesn’t wait for kara’s response, instead she tells her everything. how she didn’t fall in love rapidly like many do. how she eased herself into it wholly and surely. how her love was built of time and space and something else lena wasn’t quite sure of. her love could no longer be contained, it was as much a part of lena as the atoms that made up her being.

and when kara leads her back to her apartment, lena makes love to her under the moonlight. 

she’s always been good at loving at night.

**Author's Note:**

> as always im on tumblr at murdershegoat


End file.
